Entrevitando a las tortugas y OC
by Elementary Sisters
Summary: Este fic fue creado gracias a la idea de mi primo, aquí conocerán mejor a mis OC y también entrevistaremos a las tortugas Ninjas 2003 y 2012.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!

Este fic fue creado gracias a la idea de mi primo, aquí conocerán mejor a mis OC y también entrevistaremos a las tortugas Ninjas 2003 y 2012.

Ustedes manden las preguntas que quieren hacerle a mis OC o las tortugas Ninjas

Primero será

1- Doble T "Talia"

2-Aurora

3-Junior

4- Topaz12

5-Atenea12

6-Amy

7-Topaz03

8-Jocy

9-Charles

10-Atenea03

11-Venus

12- Rachel

13- Ryan

14-Cindy

Después entrevistaremos a todos los personajes originales de las tortugas Ninjas

Al final de cada entrevista todos los personajes originales y OC dirán sus opiniones sobre los que fueron entrevistados

Si salen mas OC en la historia "A través de las Dimensiones" yo les aviso para que también envíen sus preguntas

Espero pronto sus preguntas, espero que les guste este Fic

Nos leemos pronto

Adiós cuídense


	2. Entrevistando a Doble T

**Espero que les guste esta historia**

**Quiero agradecerle a mi primo quien fue el que tuvo la idea de crear esta historia**

**No olviden mandar sus preguntas para los demás**

**Sin más que decir a leer**

* * *

><p>Nos encontramos dentro de un set de televisión donde se mira un gran telón rojo tapando lo que hay en el escenario.<p>

_**Señoras y señores, niños y niñas y sobre todo humanos y mutantes… démosle la bienvenida a la primera personaje OC creado por Elementary Sisters "Hermanas Elementales"… ya se debe de dejar de cambiar de nombre de usuario muy a menudo…. '**__Todos ríen divertidos__**"**_

_**¡CON USTEDES DEL MUNDO DE INUYASHA LA PEQUEÑA Y TIERNA ISAURA!**_

El telón se hable mostrando un escenario que había dos sillas cómodas, una pantalla en medio y de la nada sale una niña media demonio de unos seis años de cabello plateado, piel blanca, ojos amarillos, orejas de perro, garras filosas y pequeñas, kimono rojo y sandalias negras.

-**Hola ¿Como están?... Como muy pocos recordaran mi nombre es Isaura del Fanfiction "Isaura" del mundo de Inuyasha-**dice sonriendo mientras muchos aplauden-**Jejejejeje gracias… bien, mi creadora se dio cuenta que me tiene muy pero MUY abandonada, así que me dio la oportunidad de volver a aparecer en este Fic que no tiene nada que ver con Inuyasha para hacer entrevista-**divertida mientras se sienta en una silla-**Ahora, comenzaremos con nuestra primera invitada… es una pequeña muy querida por todos ustedes nuestra pequeña ¡TALIA CONOCIDA COMO DOBLE T!**

Todos aplauden al momento que sale Doble T des-transformada con su piel morena, ojos café chocolate, cabello negro que le llega un poco debajo de los hombros, vestido naranjas con dibujitos de flores, blusa negra por debajo, medias moradas y zapatos negros

-**¡HOLA! ¡HOLA TODOS!-**grita Doble T emocionada sentándose en la otra silla a lado de la pantalla-**Hola Isaura… Tiempo sin verte**

**-Nos vimos hace dos horas-**dice confundida

-**¿Así?... creo que peleando con Raph12 se me fue el tiempo-**dice divertida

-**Jajajajaja si, tu famoso pasatiempo favorito… molestar a ambos Raph-**dice Isaura divertida-**Doble T me alegro que tu seas la primera en ser entrevistada**

**-En realidad soy la primera por ser la mas pequeña**

**-Cierto… bueno aquí tengo las preguntas-**dice Isaura sacando las tajetas-**Muy bien… esta es de Cassidy14 ¿Qué edad tienes ahora?**

**-Bueno… tengo tres años-**dice Doble T sonriendo

-**Tres años y hablas como de diez… tu eras solo una niña normal hasta que esto paso-**dice Isaura apuntando la pantalla

* * *

><p><em>Et incarnatus est de malo di, et sanguinem innocentem Acciperent<em>

_De pronto el Geno nolaka comienza a brillar y cambia de color a rojo sangre._

_-Dáselo-le dice a uno de sus Ninjas._

_El Ninja obedece y acerca el plato a la niña, ella cierra los ojos aterrada y el Ninja logra meterle el geno nolaka en la boca y la niña se lo traga. En poco tiempo la niña comienza a sentir un profundo dolor en todo su cuerpo._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita la niña de dolor._

_-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunta Stockman sorprendido._

_-Antes de que comience el ritual tenemos que usar la sangre de un ser puro y sinceso para que se convierta en la fuente para terminar el ritual-dice Lord Hebi sonriendo con malicia._

_Stockman comienza a ver a la niña que grita de dolor y ve que lentamente comienza a cambiar, su cabello lentamente se vuelve blanco como la nieve, su piel se vuelve pálida, sus uña comienzan hasta transformarse en garras que puede degollar fácilmente a alguien, sus dientes se vuelven demasiado afilados que podría atravesar cualquier cosa y sus ojos se vuelven negros completamente._

_-¡Qué demonios!-Dice Stockman impactado._

_-Jajajajajaja-Lord Hebi ríe con malicia levantando la vista-en poco tiempo la luna llegara a su punto exacto para continuar el ritual_

_-Me puede decir ¿Qué significa todo esto?-exige Stockman._

_-Pronto lo sabrás, por ahora tenemos que esperar-dice Lord Hebi viendo a la niña con malicia._

_La niña ya había dejado de sentir dolor, ahora solo sentía ganas de atacar a alguien y a quien quería atacar con todas sus fuerzas era a Stockman y a Lord Hebi._

* * *

><p><strong>-Tiemblo de tan solo recordarlo-<strong>dice Doble T viendo como se apaga la pantalla

**-Debió dolerte mucho-**dice Isaura sorprendida

-**No tienes idea…pero por suerte me rescataron antes de que terminaran el ritual**

**-Eso si… Oye pero hay algo que no entiendo… Mikey03 te puso Talia pero de cariño Doble T… ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?-**pregunta interesada

- **Sonya… pero tengo una nueva familia así que prefiero ser Talia pero muy conocida como Doble T-**sonriendo

**-Si, a mi me gusta mas Doble T-**dice Isaura divertida-**bueno esta otra pregunta también te la envía Cassidy14 ¿Qué te pareció conocer a las tortugas?-**leyendo la tarjeta

**-Pues fue increíble… como recordaran Mikey03 y Topaz03 me adoptaron y ahora soy su hija, las otras tortugas apenas me soportan por como las trato pero de todas maneras me quieren, Donnie me pone libros para leer y además me ayudo a que hablara mejor como hablo hoy en día-**dice sonriendo

**-Buen punto… a mí mis padres me enseñaron a leer, desde que murieron mis primos me enseñaron, tú y yo tenemos cosas en común: nos transformamos en fieras peligrosas y perdimos a nuestros padres-**dice Isaura triste

-**Si, pero no estamos solas, tenemos seres que nos quieren mucho-**dice Doble T sonriendo

-**Es cierto… bueno continuemos… bien… ¿Te gustan tus padre adoptivos?**

**-Los adoro… son los mejores, yo cuido y rezo que mi mama Topaz03 recupere la memoria y mi papa Mikey03 llegue intacto de su trabajo, debería dejarlo porque nos lo regresan golpeado y tonteado**

**-Mas de lo que ya esta-**divertida-**bien, todos saben que te gusta molestar a Raph e incluso al otro Raph de la otra dimensión cuando lo conociste ¿Por qué?-**pregunta interesada

-**Porque obviamente es divertido… además me encanta que todos terminen regañándolos a el porque soy una ternurita-**dice poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado

-**Aaaawwwww-**dice el público encantados por sus ojos

**-Aun no olvido cuando ataque por primera vez al Raph12 cuando llegue a su dimensión-**dice Doble T divertida viendo la pantalla

* * *

><p><em>-¿Es suya o adoptada?-pregunta Raph12<em>

_-Adoptada ¿Por qué?-dice Abril03_

_-Qué bueno porque… pobrecita si fuera suya hubiera salido fea jajajajajaja-ríe Raph12 a carcajada_

_Doble T se transforma y se lanza hacia Raph12 tirándolo quedándose sobre él mostrando sus filosos dientes y ojos negros_

_-¡¿Pero qué?!-dice Donnie retrocediendo_

_Todos los de esa dimensión retroceden impactados y aterrados al ver a Doble T de una manera aterradora y feroz._

_-¡Chicos!... ¡Esta niña, me está asustando!-dice Raph12 aterrado_

_- ¡Oye peque!... ¡No te lo comas, o si no te vas a indigestar!-dice Atenea12_

_Leo rápidamente saca sus katanas y la apunta viéndolo desafiada mente._

_-¡Aléjate de mi hermano monstruo!-dice Leo de forma severa._

_Doble T le quita rápidamente una katana con sus dientes y los rompe en trillones de pedazos aterrándolo_

_-¡Hay Dios mío! ¡Sensei!-dice Leo retrocediendo_

_-¡QUITENMELA!-grita Raph12_

* * *

><p><strong>-Jajajajajajaja nunca olvidare ese rostro-<strong>dice Doble T divertida

-**Si… pero tengo una pregunta personal… ¿Raph03 te odia?... pregunto por lo que dijo cuando el Maestro Splinter12 estaba contándoles de lo que Destructor le hizo a su familia-**dice Isaura viendo la pantalla

* * *

><p><em>-¡Oiga! ¿Cómo se pondrían si les dijera que Destructor de esta dimensión asesino a una mujer y a un bebe?-pregunta Amy<em>

_-¡¿Mato un bebe?!-pregunta Mikey03 impactado_

_-Espero que sea Doble T-dice Raph03 emocionado_

_Doble T gruñe furiosa al escuchar eso._

_- Oye no seas malo con ella es una bebe-dice Atenea12 enojada_

_-Respétame que soy una bebe-dice Doble T poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado_

_- Lo ves, pobre pequeñita –dice Atenea12 mientras le acaricia la cabeza_

* * *

><p><strong>-Jajajajajajaja no… así nos llevamos, puede que sea malo conmigo y yo con él, además el es mi tío… por cierto así también me llevo con Casey-<strong>dice Doble T divertida-**Si quieres ver mas… mira estos momentos graciosos-**viendo la pantalla

* * *

><p><em>-¡Oiga! ¿Cómo se pondrían si les dijera que Destructor de esta dimensión asesino a una mujer y a un bebe?-pregunta Amy<em>

_-¡¿Mato un bebe?!-pregunta Mikey03 impactado_

_-Espero que sea Doble T-dice Raph03 emocionado_

_Doble T gruñe furiosa al escuchar eso._

_- Oye no seas malo con ella es una bebe-dice Atenea12 enojada_

_-Respétame que soy una bebe-dice Doble T poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado_

_- Lo ves, pobre pequeñita –dice Atenea12 mientras le acaricia la cabeza_

_-¿Qué hay Doble T, ella es una bebe?-pregunta Casey confundido._

_-En realidad ya no es una bebe, ahora es una niña de tres años muy inteligente y es demasiado mortal-dice Atenea cruzando los brazos._

_-Por desgracia-dice Raph._

_Doble T lo mira y le saca la lengua._

_-Muy bien, cálmense todos-dice Leo evitando una masacre-Casey te pedí que sacaras esa basura-dice apuntando una bolsa de latas vacía de cerveza_

_-Ya lo oíste Doble T, largo-dice Casey._

_-¡Casey!-dice Abril furiosa._

_Doble T lo mira furiosa._

_-Con sus gritos nunca logramos nada-dice Doble T divertida._

_-Mira mocosa… si yo fuera tu padre_

_-Pobre de mí si hubiera sido la madre-dice Mona Lisa ganándose una mirada de odio de Doble T._

_-¿Cuándo tendré a mi hermanita?-pregunta Doble T._

_-¡JAMAS!-grita Raph saliendo del Dojo-yo… no quiero ver bebe de ellos aquí._

_-Vaya pero si es Raph el idiota-dice Doble T enojada._

_-¡Doble T no hables así!-dice Mikey en tono serio._

_-Perdón._

* * *

><p>-<strong>Jajjajajajaja créeme que jamás me canso de eso-<strong>ríe Doble T a carcajada

**-Jajajajajaja si, todos les gusta como te llevas con ellos-**dice Isaura divertida-**Pero cuéntanos… ¿Cómo te llevas con el otro Donnie?**

**-Pues me llevo mal después de que quiso experimentar conmigo-**dice Doble T viendo la pantalla

* * *

><p><em>Doble T corre hacia el librero pero una soga la sostiene muy fuerte de la cintura y de las manos y es alzada<em>

_-¡AAAAAAAAAA!-grita aterrada_

_-¿A dónde señorita?-pregunta Donnie cerrando la puerta de su laboratorio_

_-¡Oye! ¡Quería un libro no jugar a las atrapadas!-dice Doble T enojada_

_- Lo siento niña pero no-dice Donnie acercándose a ella-te necesito para algo MUY importante_

_-¡¿Para qué?! –pregunta enojada_

_- Para un experimento niña-dice Donnie preparando sus cosas_

_- Esta es una oportunidad única-dice Donnie emocionado_

_-Y… ¿Para qué me necesitas?-pregunta furiosa_

_- Necesito saber cómo funcionas-dice Donnie preparando una inyección- Eres el hallazgo más importante desde la invención de la 3ra ley de Newton... Y no la puedo desperdiciar... Te tengo que analizar-dice emocionado_

_- Como funciono, sencillo soy una niña y un ser vivo-dice Doble T furiosa-Además ya les contaron lo que me paso para que me convirtiera en lo que soy hoy en día…. Ahora… ¡DEJAME IR!-grita forcejeando_

_-Ah no-dice Donnie cortando la soga a 2 metros encima de ella haciendo que cayera bruscamente- Vienes conmigo señorita-dice jalándola_

* * *

><p><em>-<em>**Solo quería un libro-**dice Doble T furiosa

-**Y como término la cosa-**dice divertida-**Oye… ¿Qué te pareció conocer a Destructor?**

**-Esperaba algo más aterrador, pero solo es un pobre Diablo-**dice Doble T cruzando los brazos

-¡**AQUÍ ESTOY ESCUCHANDOTE MOCOSA!**-grita Destructor furioso desde los camerinos

-**Ups-**dice Doble T divertida

-**Lo que nos divirtió mas cuando lo conociste fue esto-**dice Isaura apuntando la pantalla

* * *

><p><em>-Ya vio padre… esa niña no es normal-dice Karai12-por cierto… Mas respeto niña<em>

_-¿O que harás media calva?-pregunta Doble T cruzando los brazos_

_-¡Jajajajjajajajajajaja!-ríen Rahzar, Xever y Stockman a carcajada mientras que Karai12 gruñe furiosa_

_-¡SUFICIENTE!-grita Destructor furioso callándolos_

_-Y por eso Destructor parece un comentador de Fútbol –dice Doble T divertida_

_Destructor se la quita bruscamente a Garra de Tigre y la avienta al agua, pero Doble T sale de un salto y se quita el agua como perro_

_-Vaya…Ya paso que gano las olimpiadas-dice Doble T sacándose el agua de sus oídos_

_Karai12 se cubre la boca para intentar no reírse mientras que los demás menos Garra de Tigre la imitan, pero Junior no pudo soportarlo_

_-Jajajajajajajaja esa estuvo buena jajajajajajaja –dice Junior riéndose a carcajada_

_- Junior... jaja... No te rías... Jajaja –dice Karai12 tratando de contener la risa pero tampoco pudo más_

_Karai12 y Junior ríen a carcajadas pero se detienen al ver a Destructor viéndolos severamente_

_- Ya hablare contigo después-dice Destructor en tono amenazante asustando a Karai12_

* * *

><p>-<strong>Pues digo la verdad… ganaría las olimpiadas-<strong>dice Doble T divertida

-**Jajajajajaja pues no lo niego jajajajaj… oye pero… ¿Cómo te llevas con Cindy?... esa mujer me da miedo-**dice asustada

**-Pues solo una vez hable con ella… pero veo que es una mujer que sabe mucho de la vida pero esta triste porque perdió a todas sus hermanas, hermano e hijos… todo con lo que ella creció se ha ido para siempre aunque dicen que solo queda uno pero nadie sabe quien es… y… esa mujer me da mucho miedo-**asustada

-**¿Cómo te llevas con Aracely, Junior y Aurora que son las pequeños de las historias por ahora?**

-**Aracely es mi mejor amiga, a pesar que es solo una bebe, Aurora es una niña tierna pero es peligrosa cuando se enoja incluso jugamos con nieve que ella crea en su cuarto con Junior pues debería odiarlo pero solo esta cuidando a Karai12 así que lo justifico-**dice tranquila

-**¿Que te pareció pelear contra Garra de Tigre? **

**-Garra de Tigre para mi es un gato malhumorado**

* * *

><p><em>-¿Y la rata?-pregunta Destructor viendo al Maestro Splinter12 luchando por no desmayarse de nuevo<em>

_-Se lo comió el gato gordo-dice Doble T apuntando a Garra de Tigre_

_-¿Me la puedo cenar?-pregunta Garra de Tigre_

* * *

><p><strong>-Me arrepiento de haberle advertido de mi sangre-<strong>dice Doble T enojada

**-¿Cómo te llevas con ambos Splinters?**

**-Con mi Splinter bien… el otro muy mal, es duro conmigo y me agarra como si fuera un bicho raro-**dice enojada

* * *

><p><em>-Que niña más mal educada-dice el Maestro Splinter2 agarrándola de la parte atrás de la camina y la alza a su altura-no debes hacer eso<em>

_El Maestro Splinter12 se acerca a ellos y agarra a Doble T furioso_

_-¿Por qué atacaste a mi hijo?-pregunta furioso_

_-Le diré una bella razón… su Donnie quiso hacer experimentos para saber que tengo en las venas ¡POR ESO LO COLGE!-grita furiosa_

_-¡DONATELLO!-gritan todos viéndolo furiosos_

* * *

><p><em>-<em>**¡Y una vez se atrevió a golpearme la nariz!-**dice furiosa

-**¿Cuándo hizo eso que no me acuerdo?-**pregunta Isaura confundida

**-No salio pero una vez agarre la foto de su familia para verla mejor y me la quito bruscamente y me golpeo la nariz diciéndome "¡Esto no se toca!"-**dice Doble T furiosa

-**Yo digo que debió de ser mas amable… oye esto me interesa saber…. ¿Algún te entrenaran para ser Kunoichi?**

**-Sip, pero hasta que cumpla cuatro en unos meses-dice emocionada-¡Ya quiero ser una gran Kunoichi!**

**-Te deseo suerte….bueno esta es mi ultima pregunta… ¿Eres feliz con tus poderes?**

**-Claro que si, al principio me asuste, pero eme encantan mis poderes porque mas rápida, inteligente y peligrosa… puede que a veces pierda el control pero con jugo de naranja pero controlo-**orgullosa

**-Eso es verdad, bueno gracias Doble T ¿Hay algo que quieras decirle al publico?**

**-Si ¡COWABUNGA!-**grita yéndose transformada recibiendo los aplausos

**-Bien, antes de irnos veremos estas cinco opiniones especiales sobre Doble T-**dice Isaura apuntando la pantalla

* * *

><p><strong>-Doble T es mi niña tierna y adorada, es un Ángel que llego a mi vida junto a Topaz03…soy muy afortunado tenerla como hija-<strong>dice Mikey03 sonriendo

* * *

><p><strong>-Pueden que todos crean que nos odiamos pero deben entender que así nos llevamos pero hay veces que la odio cuando destruye mis cosas cuando molesto al enano-<strong>dice Raph03 cruzando los brazos

* * *

><p>-<strong>¡Esa niña es un demonio! ¡Me dejo colgado y por su culpa estoy castigado por dos meses!... pero por favor era uno de los descubrimientos importantes desde la invención de la 3ra ley de Newton-<strong>dice Donnie12 furioso

* * *

><p>-<strong>Esa niña es un encanto ¿Cómo pueden odiar a un angelito como ella?... es tan tierna e inocente… y mas cuando molesta a los chicos porque adoro eso-<strong>dice Lisa12 divertida

* * *

><p>-<strong>Esa niña admito que es tierna pero al mismo es peligrosa, a mi nunca me hizo nada nos llevamos muy bien, me cuida a mi Leo cuando no estoy con <strong>**él****, pero no niego que me divierto de cómo trata a los chicos y aun me río de cómo trato a Destructor12-**dice Karai03 divertida

* * *

><p>-<strong>Eso es todo por hoy chicos, adiós y cuídense que la próxima entrevistaremos a Aurora para que manden sus preguntas y comentarios sobre ella, ¡ADIOS CUIDENSE!-<strong>grita Isaura mientras el telón baja cubriéndola mientras que el publico aplaude

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**No olviden mandar sus preguntas y reviews **

**Escenas los Fic "Quedate Conmigo" y "TMNT: Lazos a Traves de las Dimensiones"**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**adios**


End file.
